Pain Is Not My Enemy Its My Freind
by NeonNero
Summary: Skylar Hardy has to go thru a rough time in the WWE ,what happens when just a little bit of advice and help?...It creates a Love.But then her Ex lover comes and possibly make her life recreated. Edge/OC/OC Charaters:Jeff/Matt/Edge/Lita/Trish/
1. Rainy Helps

May 5 2002 Friday Night Smack Down

I Walked Around the halls to find me and Adam's lockeroom,my brothers didn't help me look for it they were too 'bUSY' with there girlfriends,Oh yeah you're probably wondering who I am?Well my Name is:Skylar Hardy.I really don't deserve to be a Hardy..You Might be thinking _You are a Hardy You're extreme Aren't you?._Well to tell you the truth I'm Not,I Been in this industry for 1 year and on my debut...it was not what I thought it was. ANYWAY I'm going to tell you a story well it's my story ok so here we go...

Flashback

.First Off my brothers didn't help me teach me some moves they didn't do anything for me,Matt simply said "Skylar you could find it and in the mean time I'm going to stay with Lita." Jeff said "I would help you but I can't right now maybe later".It was never later after I lost my debut match to...to...Matt's girlfriend Lita. That night Jeff was fucking Trish, and Matt was fucking Lita and I listen to them and after they were done Matt simply said "You did good baby..I thought Skylar could beat you but you came by beating Slayer ."She replied by saying"If she can't fight why is she still here?"I broke down crying running to my room. Next day after that Matt and Jeff came to teach me some moves but I turned them down by saying "I don't need your moves" and I walked off,they didn't try to run after to catch up with me .So on that Rainy Saturday afternoon,I was sitting on a bench in a park ,it was raining and the only thing I had was a jacket Jeff brought me for my birthday and some baggy blue jeans on with some Jordan's was raining hard that my jacket was getting soaked.

"You need an umbrella?"

I looked up to find both of my brother's best friend holding a purple umbrella.

"No thanks Adam."I managed to get out.

"OK well...can I sit with you?"He asked in a quiet manner.

"Why?"

"Well just wanted to"

"OK"I replied and scooted over he put the umbrella over us for the rain to be blocked off.

"So..... I saw your debut."He said after a 5 minute silence.

"Yea..It sucked."I said with a smirk.

"No but I thought you did good."

"What?"

"Yeah I could Teach you some of my moves and I could help you create a finisher."He smiled.

"Okay"I smiled back.

I knew It My Job was going to be good just by Adam's help.


	2. Staying at a Hotel for the First Time

"Come on Skyler I know you could do it."

Adam encouraged me as I tried the Fun 'N' Green (Not a Real Move)for the 7th time in a row. OK so I got on the top rope and fliped in a 360 degrees way and landed face-first on the mat.I winced in pain as Adam tried to get me up.

"So are you just going to lay there?"Adam still checking if I was alright.

"Maybe..why?"I replied.

"Oh well I'm going to wait till you get up."

12 Minutes Later.

My head is resting on Adam's stomach,he layed down a couple minutes later,we spent 7 minutes which felt like seen hours talking about random stuff like,Divas who were most likely to turn on their mangers,People who we hate,hometowns,ex gf's and bf's,most saddest .

"Adam."I said.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you crushing on?"I asked.

"You mean with?"

"What?"I said in confusion.

"With I'm with someone."

"Oh" I said in sadness.

"Who?"I asked.

"Stacy"He replyed. _Ring Rat _I thought.

"Ah I see...well I'm going to see you later."

I got up and put on my jacket,change into my street Nike's,street clothes and grab my bag and when I was heading to the door.

"Do you need a ride to the hotel?"He asked and I looked at him,apparently he had his clothes on and bag over his shoulder.

"No thanks I'm not scheleud at the hotel my brothers and you and Christian stay at."I replied and walked out of the gym it still raining and Jesus I did'nt want to walk in the rain.

"Are you sure?"He asked one more time.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Ok well bye."he waved.

"Bye."I waved back and continued walking down the sidewalk.I kept walking and my legs were starting to hurt_,2 more _miles I thought,I looked up at the sky and it was raining harder so I kept walking a little my phone started ringing I looked at the caller I.D. "Jeff".I sighed and answered it.

"Skyler here."

"Hay Sky-Sky what's up."

"Nothing walking to my motel,you?"

"Your'e walking to a motel how come?"

"I'm not staying at your hotel I have to book a motel because apparently I'm not a bigshot diva or supertar like you are,according to Vince McMahon."

"OK One:I'm not a Bigshot DIva I'm a Bigshot Superstar,Two:I was wondering if you want to stay with me and Trish."

"Really?"I said so happy _Jeff has a Heart...Unlike Matt._

"Yeah"

"OK But let me get my stuff."

"Ok See you in 30."

"Yeah 30 Love you bro."

"Love you Sis Bye."

"Bye."


	3. The Chat with my Ex Lover

Ok Heres The Summary

**OWNAGE: Sly/Skyler Hardy and Andrew Anderson.(AA Will be mention in this chapter on a chat)**

**NO OWNAGE:** Jeff and Matt Hardy and Trish Stratus and Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas and any other WWF/ECW/WWE Superstars ALL Own themselves.

Ages:

Sly Hardy:23

Jeff Hardy:26

Matt Hardy:28

Andrew Anderson:27

Adam Copeland:28

Jay Reso:25

Amy Dumas:24

Trish Stratus:26

* * *

"Ok Sky Sky do you have all your stuff?"Jeff asked me for the 10th time in a were at the motel I used to stay at and he was making sure I got everything.I MEAN Everything.

"Yes Jeffy I HAVE EVERYTHINHG."I Replied a little annoyed

"Ok what about your laptop?"He asked.

"Yes"

"Cell?"

"Yes"

"Nail polish?"

"Yes"

"Hair Dye?"

"Yes"

"Clothes?"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE YES OK LET'S GO!"I Yelled at him and he smirked."Just checking"."dO YOU LIKE IT WHEN i'M MAD?"I Asked."Yes" "Can we go?". "Yeah we can".So me and him got my stuff and checked out and left in Jeff's red corvette it was cool but I was still a little sad about what Adam said. after all he got's a girlfreind so Im not mad.....Maybe.I look at the road and it's all grass and everything .Plus it's dark so I can't see that much.I looked at Jeff he was boobing his HEAD to some Motley Crue.

"Jeff where are we?"I asked snapping his gaze out of the music.

"Oh we are going to the next show in Texas."

"I thought we going to your hotel."

"I lied."

"Your an ass."

"But you love me."

"I know."I giggled like a little school girl.

"Hay what about Trish?"I Asked.

"Shes traveling with Matt and Lita."He answered.

"Oh hay can I charged my laptop with the outlet?"

"Yeah get it,it's in my bag in the back."He said and I reached over in his bag moved stuff over around."There it is" I said as I spotted the White Apple MacBook and the internet connection and the charger lieing next to Jeff's armbands.I grabbed it and opened and plug the charger in and put the internet connection in.I realized that I had a chat message sent to me it said.(I'M GOING TO CONTINUE A CHAT FROM HERE.)

**DoubleASleazer: **Hay Sly

**SxIsx4xSexiii=): **Sly...WHo iz This?

**DoubleASleazer: **Come on Sly You Remeber me..

**SxIsx4xSexiii=):Andrew..AnDerson**

******DoubleASleazer:Yes!!!**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=):Oh My God How'd you get my email?**

****

**DoubleASleazer: A freind.**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=): What a Sleazer:P**

****

**DoubleASleazer:I'm Not**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=):Yes you are**

****

**DoubleASleazer:Are Not**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=):r 2**

****

**DoubleASleazer:...OK...**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=):HaHa I always win :)**

****

**DoubleASleazer:In Bed.. you will lose**

I looked at Jeff he had the corvette in cruise control and he was asleep.

**SxIsx4xSexiii=):No I did'nT some times I will win **

****

**DoubleASleazer:Baby I would always win**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=):Shut it I'm not your baby no more after that night I found you in bed with Anna.**

**DoubleASleazer: I TOLD YOU I WAS DRUNK**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=): I DON'T CARE I REALIZED I WAS JUST YOUR FUCK TOY.**

**DoubleASleazer: No you weren't.**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=): I was I;m going to log off .**

**DoubleASleazer: No please don't.**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=): 1 Good Reason I should'nt .**

**DoubleASleazer: Because I'm might see you in Dallas.**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=): Why?**

**DoubleASleazer: Oh shut it My band is coming in Dallas for a reunion.**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=): Band..?**

**DoubleASleazer: You know 'The Sleazers'.**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=): Oh sorry haven't catched up with you in a long time.**

**DoubleASleazer: Ok its this club called the 'The Fuse'.**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=): Ok I gotta go I'm sleepy see you.**

**DoubleASleazer: See You Sly.**

**SxIsx4xSexiii=) logged off.**

**DoubleASleazer logged off.**


	4. Just One Slap

Chapter Is SHort

* * *

Skyler woke up from the sun blinding her eyes to keep her from sleeping, sighed and opened her eyes she looked out fo the window and saw plain grass and cows eating the turned her attencion to Jeff who was as red as rose she looked at her laptop and it was'nt in her lap but it was in the lap of a furious Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

"Uhhh Jeff can I have my laptop back?"I asked looking at him,he turned and looked at me so very pissed off.

"Why?Huh. So you could talk to that...that...bastard?"He said in a pissed mood.

"I wasn't talking to no one last night!"I yelled at him.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasnt."

"Andrew Anderson ring a bell...because it sure hells ring to me."He said in a loud tone.

"No.."

"Ohh then who is DoubleASleazer?"

"YOU READ MY CHATS!!!!"I Yelled so furious.

"Im Youre brother I Should check on you."

"FUCK YOU JEFF!"I Yelled and he turned to me and slapped me.I lifted my hand and I felt the sting to my looked at me,he realized,well I think he realized that he made a BIG mistake."Ohh god Skyler Im-"He said and I stopped him."Don't talk to we get to Dallas you find me a motel and I will spend a night there and when I go to my next show I will buy my own plane I will ask to change my storyline so I wound'nt be sideline." "But-" "Jeff don' know I Thought you had a cared for me unlike Matt.I thought with the help you gave Me I would'nt be a sideline don't talk to me no more."I could feel Jeff's pain and he could feel slowly gave me my laptop and we continued our ride to Dallas....in pure Silence.


	5. NOTE!

STORY Discontinued.

So Sorry.....Can't Update This Story....

But I WILL Be Back ANd Update This Story.

So SORRY!

Read My Other Stories That Are Not Discontinued.

Spanks And Tears,

Nero!


End file.
